1. Field of Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a method for preparing a new type of organic selenium composition, and more particularly to a method for preparing multivalent phenolic hydroxyl carboxylic acid selenium complex salts.
2. Description of Related Arts
Selenium is an essential trace element of human metabolism. However, the uneven distribution of selenium element on the earth causes that over 40 countries and regions are deficient in selenium, and long-term residents thereof are more likely to be troubled with diseases such as cardio-cerebrovascular diseases, liver diseases, diabetes mellitus and cancers. Thus, the long-term residents thereof need selenium supplements. Due to high toxicity and indigestibility thereof, the inorganic selenium has been forbidden in some countries. With characteristics of low toxicity and high bioavailability, the organic selenium is the optimum selenium source. Therefore, the organic selenium has been a research focus. European and American professionals have already realized that in order to treat serious diseases, the organic selenium must be in an ultra high dose. However, organic selenium which is in an ultra high dose and nontoxic is not developed in the conventional art.